This invention relates generally to interconnection of flexible, stretchable elastomeric sheets or panels, as for example are employed in the construction of wet suits worn by surfers, and divers, and which may also be employed for other purposes. More particularly, it concerns the construction of such seams to avoid irritation to the wearer.
Contemporary wet suits and other clothing may typically be constructed of thin sheets or panels of foamed elastomeric material, such as Neoprene. The edges of such panels are conventionally attached together and the seam thus formed is presented toward the skin of the wearer. It is found that the close together stitches wrapped over the panel edges come into compressive and rubbing contact with the skin due to wet suit stretching, and causes irritation, especially as the wearer's body flexes. There is need for a seam connection of such panels which overcomes the irritation problem.